American Horror Story S1 Jones bloodline
by Time of change
Summary: Alex has moved into a creepy house filled with pain and dread. Alex Jones First in the Jones Series.
1. The Killer hosue S1

American Horror Story S1 Alex Jones/Harmon. He does live in America but he's Indy Car driver but this is the off season when he moves in to creepy house.

Adopted Son is the adopted son of the Harmon's plus the story follows them from season to season well mostly and into season Two the Jones will have a twisted moment from his past and of course Alex will meet a relative who lives in this house of course. To warn him of the threats that are coming and will protect him at all cost since that's his mission in life

As Alex was sitting down in the car he was reading stuff about him. Being published about him moving to F1, it was dream to race there of course he would be flattered to race for mercedes f1 team. He lived in America of course he was close to the Harmons.

"Anything interesting?" Asked Ben.

"No, James a loud of bullshit." He said.

"Now watch your language!" Said Vivien.

"What." He said.

"Maybe you should let my big brother drive dad? He is a good driver and he's a professional driver also." Said Violet.

"Shut up." He said.

"No, come on seriously you one the Indy 500." She said.

"Yes, well that's the only good thing my family good for." He said.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Well, my great uncle worked in this nut house and did stuff." He said.

"We are here." Said Ben.

"Wow." Said Alex.

"It's beautiful." Said Violet.

"Yep." Said Vivien.

Alex opened the door to his bedroom and baggies it. He was British of course so some of the things that he said was odd of course Alex sat down and played on his iPod. He was typing on his Twitter account "Look I am. Not going to F1 right now I am happy in Indy Car and my team." He said.

Alex opened some boxes and found some old family pictures and began to look at them. He smiled it was one where they went to Cornwall for two week it was amazing of course. Alex placed them on top of the of his shelf then he thought he heard something for a split second, he walked towards the sound he looked to see a man standing there.

"Hello..." He said.

"You are in danger Alex Jones," He said.

"What are you talking about? Get out of my house!" He said.

"You house? Now it's not your home it's ours." He said.

"What? I am being very serious get out!"

He shouted.

Ben came up to see what he was screaming at it was wired he thought. "Sorry, I thought I saw something." He said.

"Okay then." He said.

"I am going to have a shower." He said.

"We have some people down in the kitchen, say hello first." He said.

"Constants this is our son Alex ." He said.

"Hello young man." She said.

"Hello, I am Alex Harmon/Jones." He said.

"Well it's nice to have a handsome man young man in the around." she said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Listen I was going to have a shower so I'll see around." He said.

Alex went upstairs to have a shower of course and then he saw something in the mirror it was that man again in the bathroom . Alex was scared out of his mind of course.

"What do you want?" He said.

"This house, it's pure evil you need to leave our you will die." He said.

"Why can I see you?" He asked.

"He has the gift." Said a young man.

"What gift?" He said.

"You have it... You can see us." He said.

"Go away Tate, now not the time I need to talk to him." He said.

Tate left him Alex wasn't scared of him but he was armed with a blade of course and that didn't stop him.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Talk about our family past." He said.

There was a knock at the door Alex changed into his clothes and then. V came in his nickname for his sister.

"Why is there a man in your room?" She asked.

"No idea." He said.

"Come on now let's talk, sit down the both of you." He said.

"Okay." He said.

The man was dripping with blood as he sat down on the bed. He was covered in it Alex was going to vomit of course. "I know, I look disgusting." He said.

"Okay I lived her once in 1888, with my wife of course." He said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My wife found me with a my girlfriend in our bed I was screwing her." He said.

"So what happened?" He said.

"She killed me. But I couldn't leave this house you see." He said.

"Right..." He said.

"You think I am fucking crazy. Alex Jones but we have the same blood line." He said.

"What do you mean?" Said Violet.

"My name is Max Jones, and I lived in this house now get!" He said.

"Before it's to late." He said.

The man left and he was shocked Alex was scared for the first time in his life. Alex later on was getting ready for a jog he wanted to clear his mind of course. Then all of a sudden he bumped into a man who was disfigured like he was burnt or something.

"Sorry man, here let me help you up." He said.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." He said.

"Are you Ben son?" He asked.

"Yes? I am why?" He said.

"You live in that house?" He asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Larry, I know your dad listen to me you need to leave this house right now okay! Pack your stuff and go!" He said.

"Are you crazy?" He said.

"No." He said.

"Please that house! Is nothing but pain, for millions of people and your uncle died in that house." He said.

"Leave me alone!" He said.

He ran away as fast as he could run and running until he slammed the door to the house. He was scared very scared for the fist time in his life.

"What's going on?" Asked Vivien.

"My uncle lived here." He said.

"He died in this house and he came to me." He said.

"Saying What?" She said.

"You think I am crazy don't you? My family have had not the best of times in history. But me since that car cash I've had nightmares." He said.

"Look I know we are not your real family.. but we love you just the same and yes I understand your pain, your father was my best friend as well as your mother. You are a good man." He said.

"Okay." He said.

Alex was going to go to bed and fall asleep that was until he got up and saw something in the wall paper it was something all right it was blood red blood on his bedroom wall.

"GET OUT NOW!" It said. Alex backed out of the room he was scared now. The young blonde man came out also.

"Hi, I am Tate nice to meet you o got blood on you wall." He said.

"Yes. I noticed that." He said.

"O by the way your uncle Max, says he wants to talk to Ben, and your mom at some point he's dying to meet them." He said.

Alex has got a bad feeling and he want out.


	2. Alex's new girl S1

As Alex opened the door to his bedroom he invited a girl over to his new house they met a few days ago in a coffee house and now they were just talking and flirting also Alex. Loved spending time with this woman she was super sexy also, and she had a great ass to look at.

"So this is your house?" Said the girl.

"Yes, this is my house." He said.

"What do you think?" He said.

"Very creepy." She said.

"Yes, it's very creepy." He said.

"So where are your family?" She said.

"Out." He said.

"So are we alone?" She asked.

"Yes we are alone." He Said.

"Good we have been dating for sometime now can we have sex?" She said.

"Sure I was going to ask Emily, but I was scared." He said.

"Hello there." Said Constants.

"Hello." She said.

"Sorry I am interpreting?" She asked.

"No we are just talking." She said.

"Well I am there next door neighbor so if you want anything just ask also I made this cupcake for Violate so can you please give this to her?" She said.

"Of course." He said.

"Good ill see myself out." She closed the door behind her.

"Man she's crazy." She said.

"Yes well this house is worse." He said.

"How so?" She asked.

"Never mind shall we go upstairs and fool around?" He asked.

"Hell yes." She said.

Alex dragged Emily upstairs to his bedroom, and she began to strip out of her clothes she began to like Alex. He had a good heart and spirit of course Alex placed his lips on hers and began kissing him with passion and lust she removed her bra and underwear and showed of her boobs to him Alex blushed at the sight of tits, and she began to jerk of Alex's big dick.

"No pussy tease just fuck me." He smiled at her.

She bent her ass down and placed himself inside of her cunt and fucked her they were both having fun there moans began to turn into passion fucks Alex placed Emily on her side.

"What's it like?" She asked.

"It flew so good!" She said.

"Yer you like my big dick up your ass?" She said.

"O yes Alex don't stop!" She said.

After they had sex Emily and Alex took a shower together before Violet came home.

"O is this your new girl?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"I am Emily." She said.

"Well, I am Violate.

"It's nice to meet you, so I got to go thanks for today I'll call you have my number." Said Emily.

She left with a smile on her face and Alex did to.

"Someone got laid?" She said.

"Shut up." He said

Alex went upstairs to his bedroom and started playing video games until late into the night that was until he heard something and went to investigate the noise it was someone downstairs. Alex got his baseball bat out from under the bed, and he then found out he was going to have to fight as he was pinned down by some intruders Alex then saw Tate who guddied him towards a safe place.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Your mom and sister are under attack you need to get them down to the basement." Said Tate.

"Okay then but how?" He asked.

"Cause a distraction." Said Tate.

"Okay but save my sister and mom." He said.

Alex bashed the wall and smiled as he did it he then lured one of the person inside the basement where Tate was wait for them.

"Shit!" Said Alex.

"You killed her!" He said.

"Look it was either me or them." Said Tate.

"What about the others?" Said Alex.

"Don't worry it's all going to be over soon." He said.

Alex was happy to see his mom and sister alive. Alex was scared about it happing again, but they were going to get through this as a family Alex later on the next day was text his girlfriend Emily about what happened to him.

"Are you okay?" She texted.

"Yes I am." He said.

"Spend the night at mine baby let make feel better." She said.

Alex arrived at his girlfriend house, and she opened the door to some sexy underwear bra and panties.

"Dam!" He said.

Alex and Emily had wild passionate sex Emily was on top of him Alex grasped her naked bottom she smiled at him she was in love with him, and he was in love with her. Alex shoot his cum inside of his girl cunt and fainted next him he slapped her ass again.

"What a day." He Said.

"Yes it was a day." He said.

"So when do I get to meet them?" She asked.

"Soon." He said.

"Move in with me I can protect you from the horrible things I can make you feel better." She said.

"Let's not rush things okay." He said.

"Okay I love you." He said

"Love you too." He said

Alex looked at Emily who was looking at her naked body he was in pure enjoyable, and she loved Alex naked body his flat abs and muscles too his cock was still very hard. Emily took advantage of this and began to suck him off Emily she loved it she licked his cock and his balls.

"O my god Emily where did you learn that?" He asked.

"A lot of experience." She winks at him.

"Let's go for it again." She begged for it.

"Let me place it inside of you." He said.

"Okay let go for it let make love like wildfire." She begged.

Emily got on top of his cock she began to ride him with sheer force. Emily loved being in charge of her man she loved the way that Alex was enjoying himself.

"You like that baby?" She asked.

"Yes I do I love you!" He screamed.

"I want to bum you!" He said.

"Sure Let's do some bumming." He said.

She stock her big ass out for him grasping it for him he stock his big 20 year old dick inside of her girlfriend ass and began to fuck her. From behind she loved the feeling of having him inside of her ass his balls were slamming against her ass.

"O my goodness take it easy baby we have all the time in the world." She said.

"I am going to cum!" He said.

"O god me too I am going to cum!" She back her ass into his dick.

He played with her blonde hair and looked deep into her blue eyes. She cum over his dick, and she smiled at him before kissing him passionately and biting on his lip.

"Wow." She said.

"Yep." He said.

"Are you sure I can't meet your family?" She asked

In the next chapter Emily goes to the house on Halloween night.


End file.
